


Veela

by luminna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mating Rituals, Original Character(s), Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates, veela original character, will update with more as I go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminna/pseuds/luminna
Summary: Being part veela means having to deal with a whole lot more than just the struggles of growing up and attending Hogwarts. Lucky for Aurelia Barthelemy, her best childhood friend, Draco Malfoy, is also part veela. Unlucky for her, though, the wizarding world is on the brink of war, she can barely control her own veela magic, and she has to find a mate after her sixteenth birthday. Draco/OC, better summary inside!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Veela

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is quite literally just something I've been messing around with because it makes me happy. This is a Draco Malfoy/OC fic, in which both are part veela--in Aurelia's case, her mother is a fullblooded veela straight from Bulgaria and her father is a halfbreed, and in Draco's case, Lucius is at least mostly veela and Narcissa is human--and it revolves around their relationship and the whole 'veelas need to find their mates' headcanon! The first several chapters are quickly paced and cover a lot of ground in terms of time, and the real meat of the story will begin in sixth year. It's *mostly* canon compliant when it comes to events, but is also a mix of the movies and books. There may eventually be some smutty stuff later on once these doofuses accept each other, but there'll be plenty of angst and fluff and all sorts of good stuff! There'll also be some alcohol abuse (used as a coping mechanism) and some other mature themes later on. 
> 
> If you like this, please leave kudos or maybe even a comment! I'm still new to sharing my writing with the internet and it's always nice to see what people like lol. I'll add more info in notes on future chapters! This one is a little short since it's just the beginning and this is literally just a little fic I've been writing for my own serotonin lmao

She was spite, she was fury, she was the cracking of knuckles and the snarl of curses amidst duels. She was the warmth of a roaring fire and the cold of the Black Lake, she was the hiss of insults thrown across the Great Hall, she was the empty feeling after everyone else has left. 

She was everything aggressive, everything strong, everything brutal.

Despite that, she was also beautiful, the bright moonlight falling through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, the glow of the candles at dinner time, the shine of sunlight reflecting in a crystal ball. She was soft, and happy, and bright, everything contrasting. 

It is often said that girls are complex, because perhaps they need to be; perhaps, to survive in such a harsh world,  _ everyone _ must have a little bit of  _ everything _ in them. Certainly, she was no exception; a young girl, growing up in the wizarding world, had to be many things, and Aurelia Barthelemy was no stranger to the complexities and demands of magical life. She was forced to become everything all at once—cruel, beautiful, strong, sensitive—but first, she had to grow up into all of that.

Aurelia was many things, a multitude of qualities, as most people are. She was born to a mother and father, a young couple residing in the countryside in the county of Wiltshire. Their home was comfortable, a lovely little cottage boasting a few bedrooms and plenty of charms to keep the muggles away should they wander too close for comfort, a few animals always milking about outside. They owned a bit of land nestled amongst the rolling green fields, though their living space was modest compared to the sprawling estates bordering their property, the owners of which consisted of old, highly respectable families with old fashioned ideas and even older houses.

To afford their nice postal code, Aurelia’s father worked at the ministry while her mother stayed home, and Aurelia grew up the way many wizarding children do; private basic schooling, plenty of adventures chasing gnomes in the garden, and the constant itch to get on with it all, already. She spent her days learning or playing outside, occasionally heading to Diagon Alley with her mother and going on holiday to the  _ home country _ when her father had leave from work. She grew up surrounded by household magic, her mother rarely ever lifting a finger when it came to chores, and like everyone else, she began exhibiting magical prowess at an early age through slight accidents and amusing mishaps, like all wizarding children. 

However, Aurelia also grew up in a very  _ different  _ sort of way from other wizarding children. Her mother, a beautiful, enchanting being, with long silver hair and the brightest blue eyes that could possibly belong to a person, was a full blooded veela, a magical, nearly-human creature from Eastern Europe. With a silky voice that could charm even the strongest of wills, and a pair of large, scaly wings that Aurelia had only seen a handful of times, Ana was as gentle as she was fearsome. For all the shrieking and screaming she could do, she also had the sweetest, most beautiful singing voice, and she would often coo and trill at Aurelia to put her to sleep.

Aurelia’s father, Aleksi, was half veela, and had been born in England to a veela father and a pureblood witch mother. He also possessed wings that he could show off when he wanted to, and a fiery temper that had made him a well-known dueling champion in his younger years. At the ministry, he worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and from a young age, Aurelia was aware that her father was a hit wizard for the government. What she was  _ also  _ aware of was that he wasn’t entirely dedicated to his position, and spent a fair amount of time using his job to aid the Dark Lord by faking his hits, or taking out witches and wizards whom Voldemort wanted dead whether the Ministry did or not. 

Her parents aligned themselves with the Dark Lord in accordance with Aleksi’s mother’s pureblood political inclinations and, perhaps, an ounce or two of fear. Back in those days, with so much uncertainty swirling around, there were many people who made the choices that they thought would ensure their own survival. Not all of those who followed Voldemort necessarily believed in what he said; for some, the threat of ending up on the losing side of a war was enough to convince them to side with the enemy. That, coupled with the veelas’ general distaste for these western wizards who didn’t care to understand or value them as the fearsome creatures they were, led Aleksi and Ana to end up following many of their peers. 

However, that didn’t mean they were safe, not by a long shot.

The fact that veela were considered creatures of near-human intelligence meant that they weren’t entirely favored in Wizarding communities, and with an oppressive government always searching for them, the few that did reside in England tried to keep their identities hidden while in polite company. That included the Dark Lord’s ranks— Death Eaters and many other followers believed in pureblood supremacy, but thanks to Veela charms, never entirely  _ cared  _ that Aleksi was anything other than a useful wizard. So he was able to live somewhat comfortably, providing for his family, blending into Wizarding society while his much more conspicuous wife stayed home with their newborn daughter. 

Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord was gone, defeated by some little boy named Potter, and they were all free to breathe their sighs of relief. Some mourned the loss of their leader, wailing and wishing that he would return to lead them to glory, but others quietly enjoyed his disappearance. Aleksi, who had such a cushy ministry job and who could charm the wits out of anyone who could possibly turn him in, was safe from persecution, and while his fellows were sent off to Azkaban, he became somewhat of a family man. He turned his attention towards raising his daughter.

As luck would have it, veela traits often dominate human, and the little girl sported pale blonde locks that she was forbidden to cut, milky skin so pale it was unearthly, and those same bright blue eyes as her mother. She was raised with both wizard and veela traditions, enjoying foods from the west and east, receiving letters and toys from her Bulgarian family on her birthdays, and learning to speak English, Bulgarian,  _ and  _ the nonverbal language of the Veela, which consisted of trills and shrieks and chirps akin to those of birds and dragons. It was a tongue she was always instructed to  _ only  _ speak at home, or in select spaces, at the discretion of her parents, and Aurelia didn’t give a second thought as to why she needed to hide so much about herself. Not yet, anyways.

When she was old enough to understand, she was told that on her sixteenth birthday, it would come time for her to acquire a mate. If she were to disobey, she would be dead by the time she turned seventeen. It wasn't the sort of thing a child wanted to hear, but sixteen was a long way off, and she was preoccupied with her basic lessons, the promise of Hogwarts, and the parties her mother dragged her to at the nearby Malfoy estate. 

It was there that she met her very first friend, Draco, a snobby little boy with some very big shoes to fill. He wasn’t always annoying, though, and Aurelia soon found him to be an acceptable companion when they were together. Besides, he also had veela blood, and though his eyes weren’t quite the bright blue that Aurelia’s were, it was a comfort to find that she wasn’t alone. They played together, chasing the albino peacocks that strutted around Malfoy Manor and bothering the house staff. Once or twice, she even caught sight of a house elf, a little creature dressed in dirty rags who seemed to appear and disappear whenever it wanted, but whenever she got curious and asked, Draco only rolled his eyes, declared that house elves were boring, and moved on. 

When the springtime of their childhood was beginning to come to an end, Aurelia was glad to have Draco as a friend. She ran to the estate on the day that she received her Hogwarts letter, arriving out of breath and red in the face to show Draco. Lucius, as cold and harsh as he was, was amused by this little veela girl, and didn’t even snap at her for tracking mud inside his home. He had become something akin to  _ friends _ with Aleksi, both due to their dealings with the ministry and their shared past, and he didn’t mind the way that Aurelia and Draco spent time together. In fact, he welcomed it; his boy needed veela friends, and he was just happy that the Barthelemy family were considered to be of somewhat noble standing. The other Sacred 28 families didn’t gripe much when the little Malfoy heir turned his nose up at their own children in favor of Aurelia, and Lucius was just happy that he didn’t have to deal with more gossip than usual. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to insinuate that he was allowing his son to fraternize with blood traitors.

“Oh, how exciting!” Narcissa said, sweeping Aurelia up into a hug and pinching at Draco’s cheek, much to his dislike. “Lucius, we simply  _ must _ invite Ana and Aleksi for dinner this evening to celebrate, send an owl—“

But Lucius was already walking out the front door, letting out a shrill, inhuman call that carried across the fields. 

Ana heard it, and before long, she and Aleksi had appeared on the Malfoys’ doorstep. 

That night, they all enjoyed a lovely dinner, and on Draco’s eleventh birthday, they celebrated again. Both Veela children had been accepted to Hogwarts, not that there was any doubt in their parents’ minds that they would, and now, it was time to begin preparing. 

Aurelia and Draco were both excited to get away from home and out into the big wide world that was Hogwarts. Aurelia especially couldn’t wait, and thanks to Draco, she was hardly even nervous about the big change she was going to be facing. She was happy to have him around when her parents took her school shopping for the very first time when she was eleven, meeting up with the Malfoys in Diagon Alley to purchase books and supplies before making a detour through the gloomy Knockturn Alley for Mr. Malfoy to stop in at Borgin & Burkes. 

The shop was fascinating. It was filled with things that Aurelia’s father sharply instructed her not to touch, his nostrils flared and his fangs bared as he snapped at her. While he and Lucius spoke with Mr. Burke, Aurelia and Draco hung close to their mothers, shrinking under the shrewd eye of Mr. Borgin as he watched them. His gaze was calculating, as if he were appraising them the way he did all the cursed objects he dealt in. Back outside, Aurelia asked her mother why the man had been that way, and the answer was simply that Mr. Borgin had a good eye for things of value, and that Aurelia was a thing of great value. 

She chose not to question it further that year. 

They went to Ollivander’s together, the old wandmaker looking both children over before climbing a ladder to take a few boxes off the shelves. Ana had wanted to go to a maker in Bulgaria, but Aleksi had insisted that Aurelia get her wand from the same man that he had all those years ago. After all, Ollivander was the best in Europe, as far as he was concerned, and if they made the trip all the way to Bulgaria, he would have to face his terrifying mother in law, and he was  _ never  _ prepared for that.

“Young Master Malfoy,” Ollivander said, presenting Draco with a sleek, elegant wand. “Have a go with this. Hawthorn, ten inches, reasonably springy, with a unicorn hair core.”

Draco took the straight, simple wand from its case and gave it a swish, his face lighting up when a few papers flew off of the desk in the corner of the shop. 

“Ah, very curious, indeed,” Ollivander said, a twinkle in his eye as he nodded. “Hawthorn wands are quite paradoxical, we wandmakers find. No doubt it will serve you well.”

Draco furrowed just brow, scrunching his face up but staying silent. Ollivander made a pleased noise and turned to Aurelia, motioning for her to come closer as he opened a second case.

“And you, Miss Barthelemy…” he looked down at the wand then back up at her with an expression that almost suggested he wished he had chosen poorly and that she would be paired with another. “...red oak, unyielding, with a dragon heartstring core.”

Her heart jumped at the word  _ dragon.  _ She grabbed it eagerly, feeling a friendly rush of warmth extending into her hand. Her face lit up, and Ollivander gave her a bright, yet wary smile, and that was that. 

She would later come to find out that her wand was an imposing one, to put it lightly. Red oak, while truly handsome, was best fitted to those with quick, hot tempers, and even quicker reflexes. It was said to be a well-respected wand for dueling, and coupled with the unbridled power of a dragon heartstring core, Aurelia’s wand was indicative of the force she would one day grow to be.

On the Hogwarts Express, Aurelia was finally beginning to feel nervous--nervous for the upcoming year, nervous about being away from home--and she sat with Draco and his friends at the back of the train, where all the older Slytherins gathered. She recognized some of them from parties at Malfoy Manor, purebloods from important families who all knew each other. They weren’t particularly fun, and she found herself wrinkling her nose at their comments more than once while they recounted their summer vacations. If she was going to survive Hogwarts, it seemed that she would have to figure out how to hide her distaste for some of these people, lest she cause problems. 

When she stretched her legs and went for a walk, occasionally peeking into compartments if the doors were open, she was surprised that she didn’t find anyone else besides Draco with white hair and an unearthly charm, and her mother’s words about finding a mate rang in her ears. 

She shrugged it off. Sixteen was far in the future; she was barely eleven, and had far better things to worry about, like trying to keep Draco from getting into every fight he could. Even when they had just come in from a cold boat ride across the lake, he was exchanging snarky words with a freckly boy named Ron and a black haired boy named Harry Potter. 

Aurelia had heard of him, of course. When she was young, her parents spoke of The Boy Who Lived, who as an infant defeated the Dark Lord. Her mother always seemed to use a shaky tone whenever she mentioned He Who Must Not Be Named, and Aurelia grew up with the notion that maybe he hadn’t been a very good man. The papers always showed pictures of his followers who were now in Azkaban, and to the young veela, that seemed like a pretty bad thing; but it was no secret that her parents had been friends with many of them, and even less of a secret that the Malfoys had supported him. The older she got, the more her mother grew willing to tell her about what had happened during the war, though even Aurelia knew that she hadn’t heard everything yet.

So, she honestly wasn’t sure what she was supposed to think.

She stood nervously with the other first years as they awaited their turns with the Sorting Hat, wringing her fingers together while she watched. Her father had been a proud Slytherin, and her mother had grown up in Bulgaria, but had always been very proud of Aleksi’s family’s house, mentioning occasionally that if she were a witch, perhaps she would have been sorted into it. It was nearly assumed that Aurelia would follow in her paternal line’s footsteps, and she couldn’t even fathom what she would do if she was placed elsewhere. The Barthelemy family had a long Slytherin tradition, and she sure as hell didn’t want to break it now. 

“Aurelia Barthelemy,” Professor Mcgonagall called.

The girl gulped and stepped up to where the deputy headmistress stood with the hat, sitting down in front of them nervously. Everyone was watching her, a terrifying sea of faces all curious and bored at the same time. 

“Hmm, yes…” The Sorting Hat mumbled as it sat on her head. “An interesting one, aren’t you? I don’t see many like you upon this stage…”

Aurelia’s heart was hammering away in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_ Don’t say veela out loud, please, don’t say it… _

The hat only chuckled at her racing thoughts and ignored her. 

“A determined one, though, with something to prove...a fire in your chest, isn’t there? SLYTHERIN!”

She let out a shaky breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and the second the hat was lifted off her head, she bounded over to the applauding Slytherin table. That was that, then. Nothing else to fear. She sat and watched the others be sorted, noting that the only other girl who looked like she could be veela was a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood, and as Malfoy sat down next to her, she smiled. There had to be more like them at Hogwarts--maybe they were just few and far between.

As it turned out, there weren’t. 


End file.
